User blog:Galleigo/Protocol 38: The BFR
Protocol 38: The BFR Clearance Level: Guest ____ Enter security credentials. Input: User: GUEST Accepted. Welcome. Input: access 38 0 Accepted. Clearance Level: 0 ____ Project Info: Protocol 130 - "The Big removed" The Big removed is a rocket designed by removed. Higher security clearance is required to view more information. Clearance Level: 1 ____ Enter security credentials. Input: User: John Stark | Password: password8012 Accepted. Welcome. Input: access 38 1 Accepted. Clearance Level: 1 ____ Project Info: Protocol Thingy 38 - "The Big removed Rocket" The Big removed Rocket is removed awesome, this is some good removed removed. In fact, it's the best removed at the removed GSA. The Big removed Rocket is a big removed deal. Anyone (including The Council) who removed thinks the Big removed Rocket is not, in fact, removed awesome will be executed using removed removed removed chlorine gas. To removed confirm that you think the Big removed Rocket is removed awesome, please enter a feedback form for this article within 24 hours of reading stating "The Big removed Rocket is removed awesome!". If you fail to do so, you will be executed. The Big removed Rocket is never to be referred to using removed removed pronouns as using removed removed pronouns is intepreted as a removed failure to removed acknowledge the Big removed Rocket's removed awesomeness. If you notice anyone referring to the Big removed Rocket using removed pronouns, immediately report directly to The Founder (don't even bother with your Base Director). History The Big removed Rocket was made by a big removed company in 2018, originally named "Big Falcon Rocket". Due to the Big removed Rocket's sheer awesomeness, the Big removed Rocket was renamed to "Big removed Rocket" by order of The Founder. Some personnel at the site still called the Big removed Rocket the Big Falcon Rocket - all were executed using a gaseous VX nerve agent. After the CEO of the big removed company accidentally called the Big removed Rocket the "Big Falcon Rocket", he was executed using chlorine gas, then incinerated, then double-incinerated, then had his ashes soaked into hydrofluoric acid, then the remains encased in a fuel pellet for a fusion reactor which proceeded to power a nuclear fission reactor, then the original incinerator fusion and fission reactors were sent to the core of the Sun to be destroyed. Following this, the GSA acquired the big removed company and most importantly, the Big removed Rocket. The Big removed Rocket is now in a 20 by 20km space, formerly the big removed company's base. This area is only used for containing the awesome Big removed Rocket, now designated as Site-BFR. At least 4,000 removed guards should be guarding the perimeter of Site-BFR. Anyone attempting to go into Site-BFR shall be executed by any means unless they are willing to removed bow down in front of the Big removed Rocket and show that they understand the Big removed Rocket's awesomeness. I can't even be bothered to write anything for higher security levels, even The Council doesn't have more info than you. -the founder lol Holy ****, expletives removed. -Council 07 Overridden. -the founder xd No. -Unanimous agreement of The Council. ____ Input: feedback 38 Type feedback. Type "abort" to cancel. Input: The Big removed Rocket is removed awesome! Execution cancelled. Input: log out Logging off. Welcome to the GSA access terminal. Enter security credentials. Category:Blog posts